The Big Game
by dumbdumpbadumpa
Summary: The bone brothers sneak into human world, to watch some ball.


((Pre frisk))

* * *

Chapter One : Sans vs. Papyrus

Papyrus was mad at Sans and it was the top of the seventh.

"come on papyrus," Sans prodded his brother. "why do you look so stern...um." ba-dum tsst.

Papyrus wouldn't even look at him.

"whoa hey papyrus! that uh that foul ball is coming straight for us! whoa it's amazing and i'm definitely not involved with the trajectory of this ball wow." Sans itched his forehead, palm over his good eye.

Papyrus didn't want it, and fumbled it off his skull like an infernal soccer player, back into the crowd. Goodbye, baseball. Gravity has you, now (be gentle, gravity).

A tiny human being in little blue overalls with a pink striped blue sweater perched on a large human man's shoulders tried to catch it in their foam finger, but the woman next to them caught it for them and handed it over. The kid's face was on every screen. They looked determined, but otherwise completely blank.

"WHAAAT!" Papyrus said. "I TOTALLY HAD THAT!"

Sans, smiling to himself, snapped his fingers. "right off your fingertips." He said. "almost had it."

"ALMOST!" Papyrus said.

"skin of your nose." Sans winked.

"I AM SO..." Papyrus said.

"i know bro. arg."

"WHAtever." Papyrus sighed. "THANKS FOR POINTING IT OUT, THOUGH."

"no prob." Sans smiled to himself. Fixed him.

* * *

Chapter Two : Papyrus vs. Sans

Papyrus was totally focused on this game. "HEY SANS," He said.

"yeah bro." Sans was taking off his sweatshirt, because it was pretty warm around here. No snow, I guess.

"DOESN'T THE MEGAPHONE ANNOUNCER SOUND LIKE HE'S SAYING MACKLEMORE IS NUMBER 9?"

"of course." Sans pointed vaguely towards the diamond.

Running to first base, was Macklemore (with a beard.)

"WHAT IS THIS? THIS IS THE WORST." Papyrus thought to himself.

He glanced back at his brother. Sans was wearing a white teeshirt with small comic sans on the chest "Macklemore" it said. Sans had one tear running down his face. Macklemore. THE WORST.

* * *

Chapter Three : Sans vs. the Concessions Guy

"what do you reckon that is?" Sans nodded towards a guy in a neon jacket, waving a pole around, with bags of pink clouds attached to it. Being trapped underground, sometimes your enemy's inventions diverge from your own. Sans wanted a cloud in a bag.

"Humans have this thing called dry ice, IT'S REALLY COOL. THAT'S DRY ICE CREAM."

"oh sweet." Sans, with some difficulty, flagged him down.

A bag of cotton candy worked its way down the row to Papyrus, and Sans passed a five dollar bill to Papyrus, who passed it to the woman next to him, who passed it.

"thank you!" Sans waved at the concessions guy.

He waved back.

Papyrus tossed the bag up and down. "IT'S SO LIGHT."

"well, that's dry ice for ya." Sans said.

"IT'S SO SOFT. I LOVE THIS, OH MY GOSH. IT'S SO WEIRD."

"woah, you're right. we've gotta tell dr. alphys."

"YEAH."

* * *

Chapter Four : Papyrus vs. the Parking Lot

Papyrus groaned, whined, and sighed. They'd been walking around the dark parking lot for a pretty long time. They didn't need a car to get back to the underground, just Sans's abilities, but Sans thought it was cool to have one anyways, and they couldn't just leave it, even though it was lost somewhere in this parking lot. Despite the dense crowds of people filing out of the stadium, you can't just leave whatever you came to the game with.

"this sure is a problem; a conundrum; why you could almost say finding our car will be quite the puzzle."

"OH." Papyrus squinted around. "YEAH. IT'S A PUZZLE!" He brightened up and started marching with purpose. He was SO going to solve this.

Sans followed him around and they passed one of the entrance/exits to the stadium.

There was that kid, the blue and pink one, standing by a garden box under a lamp. "heya." Sans told them.

ACTION : CHECK. Sans, the easiest enemy.

Sans did an ironic cool-guy pose.

ACTION : NOD.

A stone-cold ball stealer, got nothing good to say.

Sans turned to follow his brother.

ACTION:PLEAD Frisk suddenly selected.

"what?" Sans asked. "are you lost."

No.

"need a ride?" Sans said, at first thought more joking, but at second thought softly regretting it. What are they going to do, drive Frisk home? To Frisk's house? Where's that guy, where's the woman, can't those two drive Frisk home? You can't just leave what you came to the game with.

Obviously they desperately need a ride. What is Sans supposed to do with a human? I guess make it not want to run away again.

* * *

Chapter Five : Papyrus vs. The Human

"WHO IS THIS PERSON? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"this is our cousin." Sans informed his brother, winking at the rear view, which Sans didn't need focused behind him, so he had it aimed at the pair in the back. Frisk smiled.

"WHY AM I IN THE BACKSEAT?" Papyrus was, indeed, back there, tricked into abandoning his shotgun.

"to keep them company."

Papyrus grumbled.

"they made a deal with me. we're taking them with us, but when we get there you get to try capturing them."

"WHAT? IS THIS A HUMAN?!"

"you betcha."

"OOOOH MY GOSH! ! ! HUMAN! I SHALL CAPTURE YOU."

Frisk huffed at him.

"looks like they're gonna put up a fight."

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"

Frisk giggled.

* * *

Chapter Six : Sans vs. Frisk

"huh, looks like it's metered." Sans read the sign on the on-ramp to the freeway. "gotta time this, just... right..." Sans, um, ran the red light.

"SANS." Papyrus chided.

"i don't have any eyes." Sans made up an excuse, and merged into the one-car-length space between two cars in the left lane, with precision, like sliding in a tetris piece, except with cars, at 30 mph. "SANS, EVEN THE HUMAN IS UNSETTLED BY YOUR RECKLESSNESS."

"we gotta get to 88."

"WHAT?"

"we need to go back; we gotta get to 88 miles per hour so i can get us back. this is why you're not driving, you'd be speeding too, racecar man."

"SANS NO."

"just stating the facts. they can't—they can't ticket us in the diamond lane." Truth value of that asside, the dimond lane was just as packed as all the others. It would be a slow ride, I guess.

"SANS."

"here, give this to the human, they look like they need an in-flight snack."

"WHAT IS THIS."

"peanut brittle." sans said.

"ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS?" Papyrus said. Frisk giggled. "SANS, THEY'RE ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS. THEY ALSO SAID THEY'RE ALSO ALLERGIC TO FAKE SNAKES." Frisk was really giggling about being allergic to snakes.

"huh..." Sans said, grinning. "well then you better not open that, ya smartie."


End file.
